


One hell of a wedding date

by IvvyQueen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: Kagome needs a partner for a cousin's upcoming wedding, and with no one else to turn to, she adventures to ask Sesshomaru. He agrees to comply, heedless of the shenanigans he's soon to be involved in, on the modern world.Can fashion, modern etiquette andplentyof time alone finally make these two admit their feelings for each other? For everyone's sake, I sure hope so!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	One hell of a wedding date

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters here present. This is just a work for fun and I gain nothing from posting it.**

The sun shone bright though the day was cold, the first signs of winter given away not by snow, but by the decay of the trees. His breath drawn on the air, Sesshomaru exhaled into his ceramic cup, a brewed green tea held by the glass; his gaze travelled across the human village he’d often visit thanks to his protegee, the sight perfect as he sat on the home of the miko, near the outskirts as she served as guardian and protector of the town.

Who, speaking of, had joined him minutes ago in his tea session. She had spent those minutes unable to speak, gathering courage to ask something the demon lord had yet to hear or figure out. She took her time, too much, so he decided to be the first to break the silence.

‘‘Is there something you desire to ask me, miko?’’

‘‘Is it that obvious?’’ Kagome sighed, azure meeting gold as she turned to look at him. ‘‘Yes there is, but…’’

‘‘I want to ask a favor b-but it’s okay if you don’t want to! I just don’t know who else to ask and well, you see the deal is that I need someone to come with me and..’’ She began to trail off, to deviate from her question, and he watched with placid silence.

‘‘So, y-yes or?...’’

‘‘Miko, I do not understand the request you’re making.’’ His eyebrow raised, aurous eyes never averting from her as he took a sip from his tea. His puzzled gaze drew a frustrated groan from the modern-era woman, who rubbed her temple as to calm herself.

‘‘Okay, listen… I-I need someone to accompany me to a wedding. I want you to be my companion, please?’’ Her hands clasped together, jumping from one invisible point to the other as she clarified. An abashed blush spread across her face, azure eyes fixated intently on the demon lord, awaiting a yes-or-no sort of reply.

He pondered for a few moments, accompanying with a long, irritating sip to finish his tea.

‘‘Before I answer, this Sesshomaru would like to know, why ask yours truly?’’ He placed the traditional cup down. Mokomoko wrapped around his shoulder, no armor currently among his garments as he let himself rest in the comfort of the miko’s home.

‘‘Well, I can list a good couple of reasons.’’ She sat back to explain, taking the cold kettle where the brew was prepared.

‘‘First, you’re well-mannered; you’re available and you’re handsome enough to-’’ Her hands rushed to cover her mouth, face going bright red over her comment. She avoided his gaze but could feel it regardless, along with his minute _gotcha_ smirk.

‘‘Handsome enough? For what, miko?’’ She felt him approach her with the question, physically to make it worse. Her face hidden by her hands, she muttered.

‘‘To… trick my family…’’ She confessed, resting her chin on the table before shifting back into her seat. ‘‘They won’t stop pestering me about bringing a date! I want them to shut up so if I brought someone they’ll stop annoying me about it…’’ 

Her arms crossed over her chest, her expression a mixture of anger towards her relatives, embarrassment over her statement and plea towards the demon lord. He pondered some more, then nodded.

‘‘Hn… I do owe you a favor for aiding Rin when I couldn’t heal her from her illness weeks ago…’’ He paused, turning to look at the anxious miko.

‘‘Very well, I will play the part of companion to this wedding you speak about.’’ He savored the last ounce of his green tea, delighted in its exquisite flavor and in the miko’s jubilation. ‘‘This one is most curious as to how the world looks in a few centuries either way.’’

‘‘Oh thank you, thank you so much Sesshomaru!’’ She bowed, more than once, euphoric and ecstatic as she rushed to gather her things. He heard her running left and right across the home, packing her things everything into bag, which he found amusing when she practically slid across the house.

‘‘When do we depart?’’ He turned around to face her. Kagome halted her sprint and slowed down to answer.

‘‘Right now! You’ll have to come with me as you are, so-’’ She rushed to the door, putting on her wooden shoes on the entrance, Sesshomaru trailing behind without blitz. ‘‘Let’s go at once because we have some work to do!-’’

He grabbed her by the back of her shirt, lifting her weight with one hand, then placing her down next to him. Mokomoko shifted into her arms and made them wrap tight around it.

‘‘Don’t be hasty, miko. We’ll fly.’’ 

‘‘Huh- wait a second!’’ Her protest fell on deaf ears as he jumped twenty feet into the air. She held on tight, azure eyes shut close until she felt her feet touch the ground anew, breathing in and out with relief after what seemed like an eternity on the air. She shot the demon lord a glare for a moment, that was interrupted when she watched him place a foot on the edge of the well and hold his hand out for her.

Taking it as they jumped in, Kagome used her abilities to help the demon into the time-travelling portal, something he wouldn’t have managed on his own. A blinding light engulfed them for a few moments; they felt themselves floating in the air during that time, where she held tight onto him, till the feeling of soft ground beneath their feet returned. She stepped away from his hold, smiling up at the demon lord.

‘‘Welcome to the future! Or present, actually. And to my home too.’’ She stepped into the sunlight, arms wide open as she lured him out of the dark well room.

His slit pupils dilated, slowly readjusting to the white sunlight and blue sky. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak, but his words were cut short by the sound of footsteps running towards them. He reached for Bakusaiga but felt the miko’s hand stop him, along with a chuckle escaping her mouth, as her little brother ran for a hug from inside her home.

‘‘Kagome! You’re home!’’ Sota pounced the young miko, his big sister, with all the unrestraint happiness of a young boy. His arms wrapped around her waist tight, and hers did the same around his shoulders, messing with his dark brown hair, showering him with sisterly affection.

‘‘It’s good to see you too, Sota.’’ She smiled and pushed him back a little, turning him to meet the demon lord, who watched the exchange in absolute silence steps away. ‘‘This is Sesshomaru, Lord of the West and my companion for Maiko’s wedding.’’

Sesshomaru glanced down at the teenage boy who, despite turning ghostly pale at his grandiose and imperial demeanor, managed to bow as a sign of respect, with a stuttered out ‘‘I-It’s good to meet you, sir.’’

‘‘It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, young Sota.’’ Sesshomaru bowed his head back, instead of his torso like the boy had done. Sota smiled, frightened to his core, and went to casually hide behind Kagome, who rolled her eyes with amusement.

‘‘Kagome? Oh sweetie, it’s so good to see you!’’ The three turned to the nearest door, and watched the human mother walk towards them with a bright smile on her face, and an apron on top of her shirt and sleeveless dress. ‘‘Oh? And who is this? A friend of yours?’’

‘‘Mama, this is Sesshomaru, he-’’

‘‘I will be Kagome’s companion for the upcoming wedding.’’ He approached the matron, interrupting the miko and bowing down a little as a sign of reverence. ‘‘Thank you for welcoming me in your home; I pardon if my stay is any bother.’’

‘‘Oh don’t worry Sesshomaru, it’s nothing like that at all! And it’s such a pleasure to meet you too!’’ The older woman chuckled, a smile across her face as she dismissed the unusual amount of chivalry the demon lord expressed. ‘‘Kagome has talked to me about you, you’re just as valiant as she said!’’  
‘‘Is that so?’’ He turned to look back at Kagome, her face turning pink but not denying what she did. ‘‘I hope the comments were favorable, then.’’

‘‘Oh certainly! All good things such as-’’

‘‘Mama, the food’s going to burn.’’ Sota hurried to interrupt, winking at his sister who, absolutely grateful, patted his head for saving her.

‘‘Oh right! You two must be hungry; Sota go and prepare the table, will you?’’ She urged the youngest, and he nodded at his mother’s command before sprinting into the dining room. The matriarch smiled as she led the way into the inside of the house, the demon and the miko staying behind for a moment.

‘‘Your family is most colorful, miko.’’ He leaned a little to tell her, his golden eyes serene and impassive. She chuckled, covering her smile with her hand.

‘‘And you have yet to meet my grandpa.’’ She pointed towards the door, walking next to the demon dog. ‘‘And I’ll make sure they don’t serve you food, I know you aren’t fond of human meals.’’

‘‘Much obliged, miko.’’ He thanked her, sitting down next to her in the particular chairs. His eyes studied the dining room- and house -with curious intent, the astounding difference between the 21st century home and every other household from the past he had seen, royalty or not, were vastly different. Many different sounds- whistle of the tea kettle, the screeching of a motorbike’s wheels outside -caught his ears, twitching and moving a little to study all of them.

The scent of home, clean and cozy, soothed him before the aroma of food came. The plates placed down, a total of three and an empty one, in Kagome’s mother’s words, _in case he decides to eat after all!_

The meal was short but nice; though he did not eat as the miko’s mother understood his request for no meal, regardless he appreciated the pleasant bitterness of a cup of coffee, a drink much unique and unfamiliar to Sesshomaru. But there was work to do, and preparations to deal with, so both mother and younger brother left the pair to discuss what they’d do on the following two weeks.

‘‘So, miko. What will this one have to do in order to properly play the part of companion?’’ He inquired, placing the empty cup down on the table, on top of a coaster.

‘‘Well, we’ll have to get you a suit for the event, and I’ll have to educate you on modern manners, and…’’ She went quiet, the demon lord cocked a wary eyebrow.

‘‘And what, miko?’’ He did not enjoy the tone of the last bit, not at all.

‘‘And… figure a way to hide all.. _this_.’’ She continued, gesturing to his face, his markings and pointed ears. His golden eyes widened, feeling insulted over the idea of concealing his identity, a symbol of great pride for his kind.

‘‘You never spoke of such fact before I accompanied you, miko.’’ His tone rose with indignation, though the volume of his voice did not. Kagome’s lips frowned in an apologizing pout, gaze tilted down.

‘‘I know I know… I just don’t want to reveal my secret to the entire world, you know?’’

‘‘No, I don’t.’’ He glanced away; though he felt irked, a part of him understood the possible uproar his appearance could cause, as in every presence his aura felt, not a demon was in sight. With a defeated sigh, his expression softened as he spoke again.

‘‘But it would be insensitive to forsake the obligation I took with you. I’m sure we can figure a cover-up for my image.’’ The smile on her face, though smaller, returned as she thanked him for understanding.

Standing up first, she took the dishes to the kitchen, washing the plates quickly but efficiently. ‘‘I’m sure we can come up with a hairstyle to conceal your ears, but we’ll focus on that later, today...’’ She patted his shoulder and turned around, leading him upstairs. ‘‘We’re heading out so you can get used to the city life, and we need to get changed of course.’’

‘‘Change? And why so?’’

‘‘Sesshomaru, you stand out like a diamond among pearls.’’ Kagome giggled out, opening the door to her bedroom. The new scents were still familiar, as it smelled just like her, or how he imagined it’d be if he could bury his face on the crook of her neck.

He watched her skim through a couple of outfits, held up by hangers, until her eyes lit up and she stopped her closet-journey. She placed the rest back inside, all fit for a woman except for the last one she held, clearly meant for a man.

‘‘Here you go! This should do the trick for now. Now go ahead and change.’’ She handed the demon lord an outfit for him to put on. He eyed it curiously, examining with meticulous fingers how each felt, though he could recognize cotton, the denim of the pants and the refined leather were all new to him.

He shrugged and untied his obi sash, sliding it off his hips until Kagome’s hands quickly rushed to stop him, her face flushed red but eyes shut close.

‘‘Not _here!_’’ She squeaked out, sighing and trying to calm her sped-up heartbeat. ‘‘Go into the bathroom instead, I need to change too and, well, this is my bedroom after all.’’ Her shoulders lowered, opening the door for him as she pointed to the bathroom.

Stepping out, Sesshomaru followed her instructions as he walked down the hall, the polished oak floor reflecting his bare feet like a mirror with how clean it was.

_What an odd lodgment… and such odd garments pieces, too._ He entered the restroom and locked the door behind him, untying his yellow and purple sash, proceeding to take off the rest of his kimono as it fell to the ground. Stripped to his underwear, Sesshomaru fiddled with each piece before putting it on; a black long-sleeved shirt, dark stretch jeans and a light blue biker jacket, which stopped at his waist’s level.

After figuring his way around the black tennis’ shoelaces, Sesshomaru inspected himself on the mirror, admiring his new appearance which, he had to admit, made him feel refreshed and brand-new. He walked back to her bedroom, standing outside out of it with his usual robes and garments in arms.

‘‘Miko, I am ready.’’ He knocked, glancing around the empty hall as he awaited.

‘‘Almost done!’’ She yelled from within. Seconds after she opened the door, dressed in a cream sweater, salmon shorts with matching black pantyhose and ankle boots. Her hair brushed and fluffy, let down fully instead of the low ponytail she had accustomed to sport on the daily.

‘‘Wow, you look very um..’’ She couldn’t help but trail off, cheeks turning rosy at the new sight of him while she placed his kimono on her bed.

He was handsome, like always, but the outfit marked a contrast between his elegant attire and the current one; she had seen him shirtless a couple of times, though from afar, so seeing how his build was framed by the non-baggy attire, was truly _something else_.

‘‘Hn? Very what, miko?’’ He leaned closer, his finger tilting her chin to meet her gaze, rosy cheeks turning red. Her hands wanted to pull him close but her brain panicked, acting on the wrong instinct.

‘‘V-Very good looking, but anyways!’’ She laced her arm with his and pulled Sesshomaru towards the entrance of her home, trying to keep up the friendly act as to not appear desperate for his touch again. ‘‘I have so much to show and teach you, so we should get going!’’

Putting the keys inside her bag, Kagome and Sesshomaru headed out of her home and into the streets. The sunny Saturday was brimming with people walking all over the streets, some carrying shopping bags, others chatting on their phones and plenty in huge crowds minding their business.

He found it curious that it was all peacefully hectic, despite how paradoxical that could sound. Every person he glanced at had their minds deep into their own world and yet, they seemed content in it. The green fields replaced with clean concrete streets, forests of crystal and metal instead of lush trees, though there were still some to see every so often. The future unlike anything he ever imagined, that even a centuries-old demon felt surprised with every new sight.

‘‘You seem to be adjusting well, Sesshomaru.’’ Piped up Kagome, bringing his focus onto her. ‘‘I thought all the noises and everything would, I don’t know, make you crazy or something?’’

‘‘You doubt this one’s sanity, miko?’’

‘‘No no! But I had to prepare for anything, you know? It’s not like I can tell whether you’d be overwhelmed or not.’’

‘‘Hn, your assumptions are most bizarre.’’ He commented, his aureate eyes reading through the plethora of signs and posters. ‘‘I didn’t hear you mention where we were heading, could you care to tell me?’’

‘‘Oh right!’’ She exclaimed, perking up. ‘‘I’m taking you to a café so we can talk in peace, trust me you don’t wanna have my family all over you.’’

‘‘And why so? I was eager to truly see who could have raised someone as peculiar as you.’’ 

‘‘Is that an insult?’’ A smirk across her face, she asked.

‘‘A compliment, really.’’ He clarified. ‘‘You’re the most compelling individual I’ve met.’’ 

She quickly turned her gaze somewhere else, the ground seemed like a better option than his face, as his tone oozed with smugness over her reaction.

‘‘I-If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’d be flirting with me!’’ Her nervousness masked with laughter, Kagome failed to notice how his coquetting seeked to do just that. 

‘‘Miko, I was-’’

‘‘Oh! Here we are!’’ Kagome interjected, pulling him inside a coffee shop with a sign he failed to understand, the letters illegible to him. ‘‘This is Starbucks, Sesshomaru. It’s an international coffee shop line.’’

‘‘It’s originally from the USA, but they’ve got stores all over the world.’’ She added, eyes wandering to a table with two empty seats. ‘‘I’ll go ahead and order for us, you liked black coffee so I’ll ask that for you, meanwhile wait for me on that table, ok?’’

‘‘Ah… of course, miko..’’

She smiled and left him to save the table and her chair, nothing too complicated for him. Words like _international_ and _USA_ crossed his head for an instant, but they drifted, eventually, to her prior obliviousness. His eyebrows furrowed with woe, _were my intentions not clear?_ He pondered. _Does she not reciprocate me?_ His heartache concealed well under his serene demeanor, his sense of smell overcome with various aromas of coffee, tea and desserts.

Truth be told, his initial boldness was product of- presumably failed- banter, like previously mentioned. He forgot when he began to feel that way for her, only that her smile and their talks felt different from afore.

He thought, perhaps, it started a few days after she returned. As one of the village’s protectors, Kagome had to show strength to her peers if she aimed to be taken seriously. So when she began to demand respect for the sake of her position, Sesshomaru found it endearing and easy to acquiesce, for he had never seen a human stand up to him like that.

And she, Kagome, who waited patiently for their order to come, had no idea when her own feelings flourished. She was neither oblivious nor uninterested but, approaching the demon lord with juvenile flirting felt like it wouldn’t work either. She had seen him shown dedication and interest, willing to answer her multitude of questions over the past, and _his_ past, too. So she thought, _if I return the interest_ her mind paused, thanking the barista for handing the order.

_If I could show him I’m into him too…_

_Maybe it’ll work out._

‘‘Here you go, one black coffee for you and a caramel macchiato for me.’’ She handed him the hot beverage, sitting down in front of him, the bittersweet scent of her brew pleasing her nostrils, warming her cold, delicate hands.

‘‘Much obliged, miko.’’ He thanked. His fingers, pleasantly warm, grazed hers as he took the cup from her hands. Goosebumps ran up her arms, and her cheeks turned pink though she could blame it on the hot drink. ‘‘So, what is your plan then? How will we trick your extended family?’’

‘‘Well,’’ she began, leaning closer. ‘‘Grandpa and Sota are taking you to find a suit that fits you tomorrow, because, well we don’t really have any-’’ She paused to take a sip, the sweetness of the macchiato on her lips tempting him; he was proud of himself for not giving in. ‘‘And we need to know if any adjustments need to be done too.’’

‘‘After that, we’ll spend a week or so teaching you how to behave on a wedding.’’ She added, counting with her fingers the steps they were going to take. ‘‘I’m sure you have excellent manners but we don’t want you to act like you’re meeting with a king or something.’’

‘‘You do have a reason there. This Sesshomaru imagines modern wedding are not designed to be traditional, as in, this one’s custom of tradition.’’

‘‘Precisely! And you don’t know how to use cutlery among other things, but we’ll go into that later.’’ She shrugged it off, dwelling into the following subject.

‘‘The most important is to figure out who you’ll be, a fake identity and a fake story on how we know each other.’’ Her lips pouted, eyebrows furrowing as she began to come up with ideas; unknown to her, he was delighted to see her pull silly expression after silly expression.

‘‘And, you’ll have to call me by my name, not miko.’’ She chuckled, and now his ears were as delighted as his eyes. ‘‘We don’t want to get bombarded with questions from my relatives.’’

‘‘Very well, _Kagome_. That I can start right away.’’

‘‘Y-yes, perf-fect.’’ She reddened, hiding behind her transparent mug where her brew was poured. ‘‘And, I think that’s it for the most part. 

‘‘Thanks for doing this for me, Sesshomaru. I really don’t know how I’ll make it up to you.’’

Her hand reached to hold his, her lips curving up, grateful for his assistance. He gave back a rare smile, rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

‘‘My pleasure, Kagome.’’

The rest of their afternoon was spent between coffee sips and casual chat, coming up with ideas for his cover-up, explaining what a tuxedo is, amid other trivial subjects. Neither flinched when their hands touched on the way home; she was content with the excuse of walking close to each other, like other times, to hoard the warmth from the cold November days.

He watched her journey to slumber, from her lethargic azure gaze as they walked back to her home, right to the moment her bedroom’s door shut close. Wrapped in a comfortable silence, he basked under the moon’s immortal beauty, the cold wind from his temporary bedroom lulling him into his first sleep in weeks.

Both fell asleep, with high hopes and many expectations, over the following weeks to come.


End file.
